A Super Family
by PotterHeaded Half-Blood
Summary: Nico and Percy are cousins. Shade and Riptide are enimies. When secret identies are discovered, and old powers arise, what will our favorite Heros do? SUPERHERO AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is going to be a Percy Jackson Superhero AU. Basically Percy and Nico are cousins who don't know that each other are their arch nemesis. Around family Nico pretends to be a late bloomer (powers form around fourteen, he is fifteen), and Percy pretends that with his mom as a 'mortal' the superhuman gene skipped him.

Paul was Sally's first husband, who died, then she met Poseidon ( a widower) with his one year old son Triton. They married and had Percy and Tyson.

Familys

The Blofis- Jackson Family: _Sally Blofis- Jackson ,Poseidon Jackson, Triton Jackson, Percy Jackson, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'leary_

The Di Angelo Family: _Hades Di Angelo, Persephone Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Hazel Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo, Cerberus (dog)_

The Grace Family: _Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Herakles & Hercules (dogs)_

The Castellan Family: _Hermes Castellan, Luke Castellan, Travis Castellan, Conner Castellan _

The Chase Family: _Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Malcolm Chase, Annabeth Chase_

**Mentioned Characters**

Leo & Nyssa Valdez, Frank Zhang, Rachel and Ella Dare

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own, or claim ownership over Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heros of is made purely for fun, and I make no profit.

Shade stalked towards his enemy. The man who had made his blossoming life of crime a nightmare. Riptide, a disgusting, slimy, hero. Riptide had control over water. Control over water gave limited control over plants, and could, hypothetically, give control over humans. That was Shade's main problem. He understood that Riptide was a hero, but that power, it could corrupt him. And Shade didn't really want any completion in the 'uprising villains' category. So he could deal with keeping Riptide on the straight and narrow. But if only that damn hero wasn't so good at his job. He'd had very few successful heists lately. But now, Riptide was his, at his complete and utter mercy.

Shade had been a villain about six months. Right after his fifteenth birthday. His powers over shadows had started to manifest around fourteen. His family thought he was simply a late bloomer. He was born Nico Di Angelo. Son of the influential business man, Hades Di Angelo, nephew of Airline CEO Zeus Grace, and Cruise Line CEO Poseidon Jackson. The 'big three' of business. Zeus had taken over his grandfather's business, and kept the family name, Grace. Hades and Poseidon had taken over their uncle's businesses, and taken their names.

Nico had two sisters. Bianca, his older sister, went by Archer, as did all of the girls under the command of Artemis. His younger sister, Hazel, was just beginning to develop her powers, but it seemed as if she had power over metals. She had two lists in her room, one with hero names, and a hidden one with villain names. Most of his cousins were supers too. Thalia was LightningBug, an electropath. Jason was Turbulence, who could fly. Percy, his mom being a mortal, had had the supergene skip him, and Tyson was to young to tell.

But now, back to Riptide. The hero was wheezing, clutching his side. His arms were bound by shadows, a tendril of the shadow gagging him.. Another shadow curled lazily around his neck. It jerked back suddenly, pulling the hero's head to make him look at Shade, towering above him.

"Oh Riptide, you seem off. Is something wrong? Trouble breathing perhaps? " The strand of darkness around his neck tightened, cutting off his already struggling breathing, "At least now I get to see the man behind the mask." Nico's hand grabbed at the blue cowl and yanked slowly up. Riptide squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the inevitable. With a last twist of his wrist the mask was off.

"What the hell!? How?!" He grasped Riptide- Percy's arm and traveled through the shadows to his lair- or as Bianca and Hazel called it, the basement. Riptide eyes flew open at the unfamiliar feel of shadow traveling. He glanced about the familiar basement.

"Why are we in my uncle- uh, random civilian's basement?"Percy exclaimed. Nico rolled his eyes. Typical, clueless Percy. He pulled down the hood of his cloak, and removed the eye mask.

"Hello Percy."

"Nico? What the hell? You're...you're Shade! Oh my god, I am so telling your dad!" He darted toward the stairs with a yell of " AUNT PERSEPHONE!" Nico manipulated a shadow to drip him, and then another one to carry him back by his ankle.

"I think he already knows. And does not really give a crap. Moms out shopping with Hazel and Bianca." He released Percy. "Besides, you rat me out, I rat you out. Why are you even hiding it anyway?" Percy shrugged.

"I don't really want my dad to like, hold me back, you know, try to stop me from charging into battle. I don't want to make him worry. You've seen how he flips out if Triton even gets a bruise. I just wanna do my own thing." The last part was more spread out, and Percy did the imagination hand signal from Spongebob. Nico felt like rolling his eyes at his older cousin's antics. He did kind of get it though. Uncle Poseidon was almost more overprotective than his mom.

The cousins sat in silence for a while. Percy's voice broke the silence. "Hey, would your dad be mad if I borrowed a car? I need a ride and your shadow- thingy is kind of creepy." They went up stairs and Percy took ten minutes to decide on a car, while Nico ate a bowl of cereal. Just as Percy was about to open the garage it opened for him. A light green beetle pulled in. Aunt Persephone was home.

"Percy! Sweetheart! Come give your favorite aunt a hug! What are you doing here?" Percy complied, and then said,

"Nico and me were just chillin, playing videogames. I got to get home now though, Tyson should be needing help with his math by now."

Persephone let him go ("return the car anytime dear"), after he had hugged Hazel and taken a selfie with Bianca. The drive home was filled with the 'punk rock' Thalia has got him addicted to, and confusion over the whole Shade/Nico dilemma. Nico was his bro, his bestie, his favorite little dude, and his...nemesis? Would they still fight each other? Would they still have Mario Kart tournaments? Would they still gang up on Jason at the yearly picnic during dodgeball? Percy hoped so. Well, minus the fighting. More importantly, would Nico tell his mom?

_So..yeah? I like it. I'm thinking for the plot something with Kronos trying to control the supers, and something to do with Percy's possible/hypothetical blood control thing. Think bloodbending from A:TLA and LOK. If you have anytips/hate/want to profess your undying love, slide into my PMs, or drop a review. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry its late/short. i'm using google docs so autocorrect is wonky and so is a bit of the formatting. Check chapter one for families/info.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do i claim ownership of Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus. Please dont sue me.

Nico sat in the Castellan's basement. He chugged down a can of Dr. Pepper. Travis and Connor were playing smashbros in the corner. Staring at him from across the beat up couch sat his friend, Lou Ellen.

"So what you're saying is that your cousin Percy, mario kart addicted Percy, the same Percy who accidentally landed his algebra teacher in the hospital, is Riptide?" She said.

"Pre-Algebra," said Nico, taking a swig of his soda," and yeah."

"Lord save us."

"Dudes, i'm being seriously serious. Nico is Shade, my little cousin is my worst enemy. How does that even 'oh sorry mom, I've got to leave dinner to bet little Nico's ass'. Are Hazel and Bianca evil too?" he shoved his face into a pillow and groaned.

"To be fair, it was more of Nico beating your ass." said Jason. Percy flipped him off.

"Yeah, and Bianca is a member of Artemis' squad." said Grover.

"Hazel's powers have barely started to form, and i'm sure I can keep her on the good side." said Frank.

"None of you are useful." Muttered Percy.

Hazel snooped around Nico's room. she had suspicions about her older brother, but she wasn't sure. The youngest Di Angelo needed proof. She focused hard, and tried to concentrate on the metal that adorned Shade's suit. She felt a small tug in her gut and focused harder. Out from under Nico's bed, a piece of cloth flew out. She held it up. the piece of cloth was Shade's costume alright. That only left two possibilities.

Either Nico was shade, or he was a fanboy with hella good cosplay skills.

Hazel stashed the suit under the bed, and dialed Nico's friend Lou Ellen. She had some questions for her brother.

"HAZEL!" Nico called. She ran down the stairs. " You told Lou that the house was in fire and i needed to come home." He gestured around," The house seems fine."

that she believed Nico was. He showed no reaction. H_e's good, _thought hazel.

Nico, however, did catch the stressed word. Well, his sisters were good at figuring things out. It

"I thought that a clump of hair from Cerberus was smoke. You know, its SHADE is close to smoke colored. He's outside now, in the SHADE." Hazel stressed the name of the super villain was only a matter of time.

He noticed his room was messier than when he left, and knew that hazel had been snooping. He had to do some snooping of his own as payback, he had seen her scribbling down a list of something. if he found it, depending on what it was for, he could use it as blackmail. But if it was a list of pet names for Frank, he was burning it.

Back in Percy's room, the young hero was still stressing out. his friends had grow tired of it a while ago, and were clustered around Annabeth's laptop, playing games. Percy had been calling Leo, talking to him, until Leo hung up. Rude. His phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw that it was Nico, he quickly answered it.

"Hello?'

"Hey Percy, my mom wanted me to invite you and the rest of your family to dinner."

"uh...Okay" replied Percy.

"And if Jason is there can you tell him his family is invited too, its a family affair. Percy, it could lead to some revelations that we don't really want coming out. Riptide and Shade are to remain a secret."

"I already told a few people, sorry. Just, ah, Jason, Frank,Leo, and Annabeth." Percy said sheepishly.

"I told Lou Ellen, and the two youngest Castellan brothers, so i'm not compleatly blameless as well. sorry. So, you'll be at dinner right?"

"Yeah, yeah, ill tell mom. see you then."

"Bye"

_**This is incredibly short and i don't know why I am trying to pass it off as a chapter. Sorry. Also sorry if the conflicting views are confusing/ suck. i'm working on an age/daate chart, so that may be up with the next chapter. I apologize for my suckish writing/updating skills.**_


End file.
